


The Prince and the Frog

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Frog Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: A little one shot based on the original story of the Princess and the Frog.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Prince and the Frog

Roman flopped onto his bed, exhausted from the long day. He laid there for a minute, noticing every aching muscle and the pounding headache that was coming on. Eventually, he sat up and started to take his boots off. Just as he got the second one off, a noise sounded at his window. Turning his head, he found a small frog sitting on his windowsill. 

“Hey, there, little guy.” Roman stood, leaving his boots abandoned by the end of the bed, and made his way over to the window. “How did you get here.”

The frog didn’t respond, just hopped into the room and seemed to have a look around. Roman didn’t mind as he finished getting ready for bed, letting the frog do his thing. When he turned to look at the frog after a while, he almost expected him to be gone. However, the frog was sitting at the edge of Roman’s bed

Roman laughed. “You can use a pillow if you want to stay the night. I’ve got plenty to spare.”

The frog turned to the mountain of pillows that covered Roman’s bed before choosing one that was slightly out of the way. Roman crawled into bed, running his finger down the frog’s back by way of a pet before drifting into a deep slumber. 

The interaction repeated the second day. On the third day, Roman started talking to the frog as he got ready for bed. The frog sat on his claimed pillow, his eyes fixed on Roman in a way that made him think he was actually listening. Roman smiled. “Thanks for listening to me, little frog.” He gave him the usual pet down his back before curling up and falling asleep. 

That went on for a few more weeks, Roman discussing his day with the frog, who sat there and listened patiently. It happened quite by accident, really. Roman didn’t know what his actions would bring until he’d done them. Then again, isn’t that the way of the world, not knowing what will happen until you’ve done the thing?

The night started as any other. He got to his room and found the frog already there. He’d smiled and launched into his latest rant, eventually devolving into wondering how they’d gotten there. It’d started with him complaining about his family but turned into excitedly telling the frog about his latest interest. He hadn’t felt tired just yet so had instead turned on some music and picked the frog up carefully, spinning around his room with the frog in his hands. 

He finally collapsed onto his bed, careful to not hurt the frog. Putting him gently back onto his pillow, Roman climbed into bed. Instead of giving him the usual pets, he simply kissed him on his oh so small forehead and rolled over, drifting off.

A small _pop_ was heard behind him, causing him to quickly roll over. In the place of the frog, was a handsome young man dressed in blue and grey. Roman sat up, startled. “Who are you?” He asked.

“I’m the frog.” The man replied simply.

“What are you doing in my room? Why were you disguised as a frog this whole time?”

“I was cursed by an evil witch to wander the world as a frog until I was kissed. I don’t know how I could have angered him, all I did was try to bring him a fruit basket to welcome him to my kingdom.”

“That doesn’t answer who you are or why you’re in my room.”

The man shrugged. “You looked lonely that first night. I thought it’d be nice to have some company. You seemed to think the same so I stayed. As for my name, I’m Prince Patton of the Western Islands.”

Roman almost fell out of his bed at that. The kind frog he’d been spilling his heart to for a month was not only a handsome man but a handsome _prince_? He almost couldn't believe it. The man only smiled and climbed down from the bed, heading to the window. “I thank you for your help with the curse and your hospitality until now but I won’t impose on you any further.”

“Patton, wait!” Roman called, one hand held out toward him.

Patton turned back. “Yes?”

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Roman held his breath, not knowing what he would do if Patton said no.

Patton smiled. “It would be my pleasure. Shall I come through the window or the front door?”

Roman blushed. “Is the front door option available if you’re a suitor?”

Patton’s cheeks dusted pink in a blush as well. “That would be agreeable to me.”

Roman smiled. “Good. Until then, farewell, love.”

Patton giggled as he climbed out the window, dropping carefully to the ground and strolling off into the night. As promised, Roman had a visitor the next day and in three months, they were engaged to be married.


End file.
